


Prize

by gothgirlmahi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ;), Alcohol, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Missionary Position, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Public Sex, Thor's Big Hammer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: You’re found by a hunting party in the woods. The king wants to take you as a trophy.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Prize

The bindings dug into you, leaving angry red marks of blood and bruises across your skin. Sharp edges of tree bark cut into your back any time you tried to move and even when you didn’t. You had no idea how long you’d been there. The only direction you could see was up, to the tops of trees and the sky above. Your throat was dry and aching from rope burn and thirst. The darkening sky stared down at you, mocking your pitiful situation.

A virgin sacrifice. That’s what they called it. Your people were religious, perhaps overly so. The rainy season had come and gone without much rain. This year’s harvest was minimal and people were starving. So they picked up a time honored tradition to kill two birds with one stone. A sacrifice would appease the gods and give them one less mouth to feed. And it had to be you.

Your fear picked up as night fell. They had truly left you here to die. There were no gods in the forest. The only end for you was a slow death, either from starvation or an animal happening upon you. You laid there for hours, shaking from the cold in your flimsy white gown and hoping, praying for a swift death.

When the sky was black and tear drops wetted your cold cheeks, you heard a noise in the forest. The rustling of leaves, the breaking of twigs…the whinny of horses? You didn’t know hunters came to this forest. To be fair, you hardly knew there was anything on the planet other than this forest as you had never been anywhere else.

The bindings didn’t allow you much room to move your neck, so you couldn’t see where they were. It seemed that they were approaching from somewhere behind you. You couldn’t tell how many there were, but there were several voices speaking amongst each other jovially. Maybe they weren’t hunters. They were much too loud to be. 

You were caught in what you should do. Perhaps call out for help and possibly be rescued? At the same time, that posed heavy risk. A group of men out at night, coming upon a virgin woman tied to a tree? Some might take it as an invitation. They could take turns violating you and kill you anyway to cover their tracks. The risk was too likely. You knew no one out at this time made it a habit of saving waylaid maidens. Your best option was to stay quiet and hope they didn’t see you.

As they got closer, your heart pounded in your chest. It seemed they were still headed in your direction. Out of all the ways they could take through this gods forsaken forest, it had to be the path that led directly to you. You tried to still yourself from shivering against the cold, not wanting to make any movement that could alert them, but your body was aching, sore and you were so hungry. Maybe you could barter with them. You supposed your virtue wasn’t worth slowly starving to death.

“Help,” you tried to call out. Your voice was faint and you could scarcely hear it yourself. You tried a few times more, getting louder with each call and you heard their conversation stop. Their horses got closer to you and as they rounded the tree, you could look down and see their faces, the tops of their heads and armor. The blond one in front, strong and handsome, was staring at you curiously. There were four men on horses behind him, looking confused and intrigued.

“What do we have here?” The blond asked, smiling a bit. One behind him scoffed, a black haired man that looked indifferent the whole situation.

“A sacrifice perhaps. Virgin. Boring.”

Boring? You could be boring. You would be whatever got you out of these restraints.

The blonde laughed before dismounting his horse and disappearing from your view.

“Don’t be so mean. Clearly this young lady has had a rough night,” he said from somewhere below you.

“Please. Help,” you repeated.

“Hush, now. I’m only getting my knife.” You heard him unsheathe the knife and felt him move closer. He cut the rope around your neck first, letting your head fall forward and you cried out in pain. Now you were able to look down as he cut the rest of the ropes. You were caught between staring at his hair, his elegant armor and the way his strong hands let the knife glide through your bindings. By the time he had untied you, you had hardly recognized that you were falling.

You screeched, thinking you would tumble to the unforgiving forest floor but instead you were caught and pulled into his warm chest. When his hands touched your skin he frowned.

“You’ll freeze to death like this.” He laid you down on the ground and you nearly cried from the pain and numbness of the cold. Then you saw him taking his cloak off. He picked you up gently again and wrapped you in his furs. The warmth relaxed you immeasurably though you were still scared of what would happen. 

“Thor, can we move this along? We do have a schedule to keep.”

You were starting to not like the black haired one.

“Loki, shut up,” the blonde chided before picking you up and setting you on his horse. He got on in front of you and urged you to put your arms around him. You did so weakly and the party marched on. The horse was quick, quick enough to make you feel a bit ill but you tried to distract yourself from your nausea. Your distraction came in the form of your own exhaustion as you fell asleep, holding tightly to the man in front of you.

After riding for a while you were in a half sleep state and noticed lights in the darkness. When you looked up, your eyes were drawn to a shimmering palace in the distance. You thought for a moment it was a figment of your unconscious mind and didn’t think further as sleep caught you once more.

You woke up again after hearing voices.

“What’s this?” A man asked. You still didn’t look up, just kept your head buried in the fur of the cloak. Thor shifted slightly in front of you.

“A prize. Half dead but a lot prettier than a buck. No complaints from me.”

A prize. You were his prize. 

You all rode a bit further before stopping again. Thor dismounted the horse and pulled you off as well. He didn’t even let you attempt to stand, just pulled you over his shoulder and started hauling you away. You looked around, noticing you were in a stable. Stable hands scurried around, taking the horses of the men and tending to them. Thor was taking long strides and soon you were out of the building and into another. You passed through an ornately decorated but empty corridor.

Finally Thor stopped at a door and peered in.

“Excuse me,” he announced his presence. You couldn’t see as you were slung over his shoulder and your head was bouncing around near his back, brushing his armor.

“Good evening, your majesty. May I assist?”

“Yes. Take this woman and bathe her, dress her well and bring her to my table. Can you do this?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

“Treat her well.”

“I will, your majesty. You can put her on the bed and I will bring her to you.”

Thor walked across the room and gently put you down on a soft surface. You basically collapsed from exhaustion and sprawled on the bed. He leaned down to kiss your cheek before rubbing his cloak between his fingers.

“Take care of this for me?”

You nodded. He patted your shoulder and left. You turned and noticed the older woman next to you, looking very stately in her lavender gown and intricate hairstyle. She looked at you disapprovingly. 

“I’ll run your bath. You smell like the woods. You’ll be a proper woman in no time.”

And she was right. She very roughly cleaned you, enough that parts of your skin were raw. You were doused in oils and perfumes. You hair was washed and styled. The woman dressed you in a deep red gown, with a neckline much lower than you would ever be comfortable with. You stood in the mirror awkwardly admiring how beautiful you looked but being uncomfortable at the same time. Before you could ruminate on your appearance further, she was dragging you out of the room by your arm. The quick movements had you dizzy and unsteady on your feet but you kept pace with her. You approached a set of doors and she stopped abruptly.

“You will dine with the king. He likes red so I do hope this appeases him.”

She pushed open the doors to a sensory overload. The golden chamber was filled with people talking, laughing and drinking. A bard danced about in the corner playing a song. At the center of the room was a large table covered in things you could never even imagine. A bountiful table filled with food. Meats you had never seen. Vegetables that couldn’t even be grown in your stupid village. And there was just so much of it. To think people lived like this as you spent years starving somehow made you even less hungry than you were. 

Across the room, you caught sight of Thor and headed towards him. The drunken masses paid you no mind as you traversed the chamber. Thor’s eyes met yours and he gave you a smile, beckoning you over with a hand wave. You hurried your gait until you were no more than a foot in front of him.

“Oh, my sweet flower. Don’t you look good enough to eat. Though I suppose I should save that for later. Take a seat and dine with me.”

Thor pulled you down on his lap and pulled his plate to you.

“Eat,” he commanded. You listened, inspecting your choices and picking through. Thor seemed content enough to watch as you ate. You had to admit you were starting to feel a bit better. Even before being left to starve in the forest you were still hungry.

You ate until you couldn’t anymore and Thor laughed when you groaned, putting a firm hand on your thigh. There wasn’t a time you could recall being full. It wasn’t a comfortable sensation, but you liked it better than being hungry. Your eyes were drawn to the bard and his song.

“Drink,” Thor said, close enough that you could feel his breath in your ear. You nodded again, taking down some of the bitter liquid in his tankard. Warmth pooled in your belly and you sighed at the sensation. Thor’s hand wandered further down and below your gown. You tensed. He ignored your reaction and trailed up your leg slowly, stopping when he got between your thighs.

“Don’t stop feasting on my account,” he whispered, placing a finger on your clit. You gasped and tried to clasp your thighs together but Thor pulled them apart. His fingers gently rubbed at you and you could feel your arousal growing. Your cheeks burned in humiliation but no one seemed to be paying attention to you anyway. Everyone was concerned with their own entertainment.

His hand dipped lower, pushing into you slightly and gathering some of your juices. He pulled back up to rub against your clit and you moaned, holding onto the edge of the table. The only person who had ever touched you like that was yourself and here was this stranger doing it better than you ever could.

You ground into his hand and he quickened his movements.

“So docile. Compliant. Innocent and sweet. When I take you, you’ll scream for me. Scream for your king. But for now I’ll make you come on my hand. Because you’re that desperate for it. Because it’s what you need.”

You were close, panting and your heart was nearly beating out of your chest. Stars exploded in your vision and before you could scream, Thor’s hand was over your mouth muffling it. You thrust against his hand, twitching and shaking as you rode out your orgasm against him. He kissed your neck before pulling his hand from under your gown.

“I think I’m ready for bed. Aren’t you, little one?”

The trip to his chambers was a blur. He pulled you over his shoulder again before walking out of the room. A quick goodbye was said by a few but there was mostly no reaction to his hasty departure.

He threw you on the bed and started to undress himself.

“From the moment I saw you, I’ve wanted to take you. A perfect maiden, left out for me to find.”

You were panicked and teary eyed as he pulled his trousers down, revealing his manhood. There was never a point you imagined losing your virginity like this. Maybe with your husband. Maybe even a lover you chose. But to a man who found you in the forest? A man who didn’t even know your name.

He undressed you just as quickly. You made attempt to cover yourself but he laughed and pulled your arms away. Thor stepped off the bed and pulled you with him, forcing you to kneel in front of him. 

As you became eye level with his cock, you wanted to scream. You had never seen a man like this before. You weren’t even sure how that thing could fit inside you. There was just too much of him. 

“Come here, sweetling. Give it a kiss.”

You crawled over to him, clumsy and shaking. He smiled. Your hands set carefully on his hips and you stared up at him.

“Put it in your mouth. Be careful with your teeth.”

Your hands shook as you held him, but you opened your mouth and went down until you could feel him hit the back of your throat. His length was immense in your mouth and you were sure you could only fit about half of him.

He moaned, sliding back and forth between your lips for a while while you tried to avoid hurting him with your teeth. He grabbed the back of your head and tried to push you further. When he went past your throat you struggled, trying to push against him but he kept going until you were choking and sputtering around his length. He stopped when he was mostly down your throat and held you sternly.

“Stop. Breathe through your nose. Relax.”

You tried to comply and it got a bit better, allowing him to slide the rest of himself down your throat. His hips were at your face, blocking even the air you got through your nose. Before you could panic, he was sliding out again. You took the opportunity to breathe before he slammed back in roughly, finding a quick pace to fuck your face.

Both of his hands held the back of your head as he fucked your throat. The moans tearing from him were sinful and the noises of his pleasure spurred your own. You were already wet from him playing with you at dinner so this only added to your arousal. You knew you shouldn’t have been turned on by it but the raw power of him was enticing. 

A mixture of saliva and tears glided down your face and neck as you let him use you.

He stopped abruptly and pulled out. His face was flush with pleasure but he looked frustrated as he picked you up from the floor and threw you on the bed again.

“As much as I love your mouth, that’s not where I intend to cum. I want to leave my seed deep inside you.”

His words stirred something inside you. You laid back compliantly, legs open, waiting for him to act on his desire. 

His eyes strayed to your unblemished thighs and the virtue held between them. You were his gift, given to him and he intended to make full use of you. You trembled as he approached and stroked down your calves gently. When he got to your ankle he tugged and pulled you closer to him. He was laid in front of you between your thighs, just staring. If you weren’t so aroused, you were sure you’d be mortified to have this god of a man staring at your soaked core. 

He gave a few kitten licks to your clit and you instinctively pulled him closer by his long hair.

“Thor, please,” you pleaded. He looked up at you, smiling as he used his thumb to rub at your clit. 

“You don’t have to beg, kitten. I’ll let you have your release. Just not with my mouth. I think it’s time we solved the issue of your maidenhood.”

He pushed himself to kneel between your thighs, stroking at his length as he stared down at you. You unconsciously held your breath waiting for him to move. Tears were still running steadily down your face.

Thor slammed into you completely, his hips meeting yours and you screamed like you were being murdered. It felt like you were being killed, anyway. Being split in half. Being impaled by this man. You cried and screamed but Thor pet you gently and whispered soft words in attempt to calm you. When you regained your sense, you pushed at him. All you wanted was him out of you. It hurt too much.

Thor took both your hands in one of his and pushed them above you.

“Shh. I know it hurts. It’s better to just get through with it than prolong the pain. I promise it will be better soon.”

You whimpered and shook in pain for what seemed like hours and Thor patiently waited for your sins to subside. When they did, he pulled out and thrusted in again gently. He did it until you stopped crying out and picked up a rhythm. His hands released yours and went to your hips, grabbing tightly enough to bruise. He drove into you like a man possessed and moaned his own pleasure.

“So fucking tight around me. Perfect. A perfect woman. My woman. You’re mine. You belong to me and I’m keeping you.”

One of his thrusts had your eyes rolling back. He repeated it when you groaned in pleasure.

“Oh, is that it? Do not worry, your king is generous and will provide for you.”

He kept pushing into you from that angle and brushed his thumb against your clit. Your back arched and you squirmed around, honestly not knowing if you wanted to get away from him or get closer. It just felt so good. You could feel your climax quickly approaching.

Thor pushed one of your legs over his shoulder and pushed himself even deeper into you while groaning into your skin.

“Dirty girl. You won’t be so innocent soon. Not after you come on my cock. Not after I fill you with my seed. I can’t wait to see you, growing with my heirs inside you. Breeding your tight cunt night after night.”

You were delirious, babbling his name and spasming around his cock as you came. The pleasure had your legs shaking and back arched so your chests were firmly pressed against each other. Thor groped one of your breasts and bit into your leg gently.

“Your cunt is squeezing me so tight. Such a good girl for your king. Such a pretty little prize I found.”

He groaned again and you were filled with his hot seed, so much that it spilled out around your thighs and onto the bed. Thor pulled you on top of him without pulling out of you. Your sweat soaked skin stuck to his and you squirmed in discomfort from the ache in your lower regions.

“You’ve done well, sweet girl. You’ve served your king well.”


End file.
